


Heal your sorrows away

by Wolfkyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, F/M, Fluff, High School, Mental Breakdown, Normal Life, doctor!Minhyuk, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkyunnie/pseuds/Wolfkyunnie
Summary: Lex stood confused, blinking twice. Nobody this handsome had ever come up to talk to her, heck the only guy friend she had was Changkyun and would refuse to talk to any other boys.Trying not to stutter she tries to converse like a normal human "H..hello, I am Lex.An AU where Lee Minhyuk, a doctor, and Lex, an ordinary student, meet in a life changing and life saving moment.





	Heal your sorrows away

Tonight's clear night meant that the moon wasn't taking coverage, hinting that its presence has always been there and that it has witnessed the ups and downs of the earth's population. The chilly wind whispered through the loosely fitted windows reminding Lex to turn on the heating, regardless of how much the gas bills would increase to. She had to survive after all. Glancing at the moon one more time before realising tomorrow would be a long day, she set her alarm to 7 in the morning and laid on her bed. She pondered how great it would be to get her life settled, get a job and earn a living, that way her parents didn't have to send money over to London all the time. After hours and hours of battling with her thoughts she told herself that tomorrow she will look for more areas to work in and it doesn't matter if it's in a coffee shop or a scrap warehouse.

Dawn broke and the alarm had rung alerting Lex that it's 7am and she must get up to head out scouting for a part time job like she had been doing for a couple of months-she couldn't give up now. She had lectures from 10 am until 5pm so she had to make sure she was on time for university. Whilst she locked up her flat, her phone rang and the most typical Samsung ringtone blasted out.

"Hi, who is this?" she questioned

"Hello, this is b&q. We received your CV and we are glad to let you know that you have passed to the next stage, the interview" the woman, who seemed to have a British accent stated

"Oh that's great! Do you perhaps know when the interview will be held and where?" excitedly Lex asked

"Just pop in the store and tell security that you're there for an interview. Are you free tomorrow perhaps? From 2pm onwards?"

Luckily on Fridays Lex had no lectures so happily, trying not to squeal with joy she replied "Yes, 2pm would be great. Thank you so much!"

"Alright then see you tomorrow sweetie. Have a great day. Goodbye" the lady said and Lex greeted her a goodbye before ending the call. She was ecstatic; she finally had a job after months of looking for one.

Lex realised her stomach is rumbling as she had skipped breakfast but now that she had time thanks to the phone call. So, she walked to the nearest Starbucks and ordered herself a hazelnut latte and the lady was so kind, she added whipped cream for no extra charge. It was January but today it wasn't too hot or too cold but being London, the weather was really unpredictable, it could rain the next hour and that always ruined Lex's mood. Once her latte was made she took it, thanking the lady and sat in an area near the window and just witnessed the non-stop bustle and rush of Londoners commuting. Sipping on her latte, Lex realised she didn't call her best friend to tell her about the job offer she had received. However, before she could do that there was commotion in the café.

"Help! Someone just collapsed and fainted, someone call the doctor please" Lex heard and she hurried over to try and see if she could help. The person who fainted looked like she was in her early 20s but she wasn't sure. Un-hesitantly she first asked how she fainted but no one knew.

Lex first checked if the unconscious casualty was breathing and then she checked for any external injuries. Thankfully she was breathing and there were no signs of bleeding. Lex then decided to place the casualty into the recovery position just in case if the lady vomits then she doesn't choke on it.

"Oh look, the doctor has arrived!" someone from the crowd spoke

Lex turned around and noticed the doctor approach. To say that Lex was mesmerised by the doctor's trance was an understatement as she had felt a typhoon starting up in her heart and butterflies in her stomach. The doctor had arrived and took over Lex, first checking the patient's vitals then giving an injection shot of B12. All Lex could do was watch and stare at him, thinking what impact this doctor has on her. The unnamed doctor called the nurses over and the nurses took the patient into the mini ambulance to wait for the patient to gain conscious. Immediately after, the doctor had approached Lex and stood in front of her, whilst she gulped but not too loud.

Was the figure that stood before Lex a lie. Was he real? Oh no it spoke.

"Hello, I am Dr Lee. I must say that I'm very impressed with your skills and your confidence. I think you handled the situation very well, thinking on the spot and acting quickly. Thank you for this". Lex stood confused, blinking twice. Nobody this handsome had ever come up to talk to her, heck the only guy friend she had was Changkyun and would refuse to talk to any other boys.

Trying not to stutter she tries to converse like a normal human "H..hello, I am Lex. Thank you for complimenting me. Actually, I learnt first aid when I was in school so I guess you should thank my school for teaching me".

"You must be a very good student then, I'm glad you paid attention because you saved someone's life. So, do you work or do you still study?" To Lex, saying that she saved someone's life was a huge compliment and somehow she felt burdensome. What if she hadn't been able to save the lady? What would have happened then?

Surprised at the handsome doctor's friendly approach, Lex answered with full composure "Oh, it was only my duty as a citizen. I study at the University of Westminster and I'm in my second year of computer network security". Hearing what she said increased the doctor's attention and his ears perked up.

"Ah, that's where my sister goes." They had found a common link. " Wow it must be tough for you; I hate anything to do with computers". They had different tastes. It doesn't mean anything to Lex though. " Anyways thank you for your help. Have a nice day Lex". Dr Lee said before leaving Lex in a chaotic state.

After the Dr Lee had left, Lex tried to finish the rest of her latte before catching the underground trains to her University, texting Changkyun on the way to the station and letting him know that she is on her way. The train doors opened letting out the flood of unsociable Londoners. Thankfully there was a seat available for her on the train so she sat down and plugged her ear phones. Dean's Instagram came on and she closed her eyes thinking about what just happened.

Seeing the doctor enter and the aura that surrounded around him intrigued Lex, she hadn't felt more alive than today. The doctor's presence had made it seem like as if time had come to a hold and the only two people who existed were them. Dr Lee looked young and had handsome features like his eyes, nose and... wait. No. She shook her head and tried to empty her thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw she had arrived to her destination station. She would have almost missed the station to get off and all because she was lost in her thoughts thinking about the doctor.

"Lex!" Changkyun came rushing to hug Lex as soon as she entered the courtyard of the University. "Gosh I missed you so much! Why haven't you been calling me? How busy were you during the Christmas holidays that you didn't even call me once?" Changkyun vented out in a few breaths. Lex stood there looking at Changkyun, the best friend, and she felt bad. She didn't know 3 weeks without seeing each other would be this harsh on Changkyun; all she wanted was to rest and clear her mind by being away from everyone. Lex did miss Changkyun and now she had to cheer him up. "Changkyun please listen to me. I just needed some alone time, I mean I haven't had that in a long time and I guess I'm rejuvenated thanks to the Christmas holidays. Since you're upset with me, let me make it up to you and treat you with churros after lectures, how's that?" Lex hoped he agrees and forgives her as quickly as possible.

"Churros? Yes, oh my god, I'm in! In one condition-we are spending the weekend together and I don't care if you're busy or not, cancel your plans". Changkyun loved churros and Lex knew that. Seeing Changkyun so excited about churros brought a smile on Lex's face and thought how cute he was.

"Okay, okay its BFF weekend only". Changkyun was jumping up and down and Lex laughed at him. She loved it when he was happy, it made her happy too. Changkyun will be happy to hear that she finally has an interview.

"So I got a call from b&q and they asked me when i'm free so they booked me in and now I have an interview for b&q tomorrow. Changkyun I really hope I get this job, I mean I honestly need it. I want my parents to keep the money they keep sending me".

"Lex don't fret. Mark my words you will get this job I am very sure of it." Changkyun knew how much this meant to Lex, he had seen her getting emotional over the financial status of her parents.

"Thanks Changkyun, let's get going class starts in 10 minutes".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ok, and that's all for today class. Re-visit this lecture online, complete all the coding using the programs and make sure to do the exercises!"

Changkyun and Lex started packing up, trying to leave the lecture hall as fast as possible; they were clearly tired from having two lectures and two workshops. As they stepped out, the air had gotten colder and the sky had turned a dirty grey signaling that there was a chance of rain.

"I don't understand why we have to write up notes if they expect us to use the programs and codes" Lex complained like she usually does. Changkyun clearly was used to her complaining so he didn't bother replying. It really did get colder and the rain was threatening to fall, Lex didn't even have an umbrella on her.

Luckily the walk to the dessert place wasn't far from their university and it didn't even feel like they had been walking for 15 mins as they were teasing each other on the way. It really is true that time really flies when you're with the ones you love and care for.

Once they had arrived at the dessert place, they ordered churros and a hot chocolate for Changkyun and salted caramel ice-cream for Lex and sat down by the window.

"Changkyun, oh my god this is so good. We have to come back again" Lex excitingly said before finishing her almost melted dessert.

"Yes, we should definitely come back. The churros are the best here!" They kept silence whilst devouring the delicious desserts in front of them, frequently feeding each other with their respective food.

"Changkyun? Isn't that Aiana from our further calculus module? Isn't she taking up the maths degree?"

Changkyun almost coughed out his churros and turned around to check if Lex was telling the truth. She is. He gulped and quickly took his eyes off her and went back to licking the chocolate off the bowl before murmuring a small yes. Lex knew how Changkyun felt about Aiana, she had seen him give secret looks to her whenever they had class together. Lex felt she had to do something about this and she knew exactly what.

Lex called Aiana over and Changkyun's head rose up and stared at Lex. He is going to kill Lex for this.

"Aiana, Hi how was your day?" Lex initiated the conversation before looking at Changkyun's pale face.

"Hi, Lex. Hey, Changkyun". Changkyun waved back to the greeting instead of answering with his voice; clearly, his word bank had run out of things to say.

"My day was good but it was tiring."

Changkyun couldn’t  meet her eyes and shyly stared at his feet but that didn't last long. Startled by Aiana's question he looked up and witnessed a beautiful girl standing before him. Her long, curly black hair pinned with a claw clip which he loved, hoping he could cover his face with it one day and smell how divine she was. The black round glasses that made her look even cuter, his type, but most of all he loved her cherry lips, the lips which one day he would love to kiss.

"Changkyun? Did you hear what I said? I asked if you'd like to come for lunch next Wednesday, it will be at Nandos. It's my birthday that's why and wear something simple if you're coming"

Earth to Changkyun? One mississippi. Two mississippi.Three... Changkyun was back, but he didn't know what to say. "Aiana just give Changkyun your number and he will text you back saying if he's free or not. And you know how I love Nandos so I'm definitely coming" Lex intervened, frustrated at Changkyun. She just wanted them to date already.

"Okay. Here you go Changkyun" Aiana gave a little note with her number on it. "Thank you guys, I really hope you guys can make it. Anyways, I hope you have a good night. I need to get home; my brother must be waiting for me." With that Aiana left and Changkyun let out the biggest sigh, alongside looking at Lex. He knew that she knew and there was no hope of keeping it a secret, he couldn't lie to his best friend.

"Lex. I like Aiana. Like really like like her" he spoke. Lex hummed in agreement. She brought her hands above the table and approached Chagkyun’s to hold.

"Yes, I know Kyunnie. Sweetie, you could have just told me. Why didn't you?"

"If I told you, you would have endlessly teased me till death I would have gotten so upset. But honestly, I am really sorry. You are my best friend, I should have told you"

He should have told her. That's it. They can't keep any more secrets from each other. So today they promised each other, seal and locked that everything in their friendship should be clear as water.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Today was D-day. The day Lex pinned all her hopes on- the day of her interview. Quickly exiting her cool shower, she opened her closet and pulled out a sky blue dress and a black fleece. Choosing what to wear wasn't a difficult task as she had prepared everything last night, even her answers to possible interview questions and is now ready to be attacked with questions from her employer.

Making sure she had at least a coffee because having breakfast would have made her sick, she left her flat. Taking her scarf from the hanger, she closed the door behind her and locked it securely as well as that, she texted Changkyun that she had left for the head office of b&q to attend her interview.

Lex exited the manager's office with a smile on her face and the weather expressed just that. The sun was shining as Lex walked out of the building and a little breeze hit her face which dismantled her scarf as it tried to break free from Lex's neck. She took her phone out to make phone call as she carried on walking to the bus stop. After a few rings, the bestie had picked up.

"Kyun, guess what. I made it! I got the job!" Lex said as she was waiting for the bus to arrive.

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW YOU'D GET IT" Changkyun screamed through the phone probably waking the whole neighborhood up.

"Oi stop screaming, gosh my ear drums might bleed. Ugg so, I start next weekend and they already measured my size for my uniform. And my uniform is orange, that's my favourite colour! I'm so excited and the pay is really decent."

"Wow that's great Lex, I'm so happy for you. Finally you are getting what you deserve."

"Speaking of deserving, did you message Aiana? If you haven't I will personally murder you!" Lex said not taking any rubbish Changkyun was going to spew out from his mouth.

"Ah about that, I was gonna do that after I finished this call". Actually he was so nervous about messaging Aiana that most of the day had passed.

It would be bad manners not to message back so he promised himself that after he hangs up with Lex he would message her and tell her that he would be happy to celebrate her birthday.

"Gosh, Lex what will I get her? I don't know what she likes?" Changkyun thought about it. Should he get a dress for her? Or shoes? Will a box of chocolates do? He really had no idea what to get.

"Changkyun, calm down. Honestly get her anything; she would love anything from you. Anyways I got to hang up, the bus is coming. Bye kyunie".

Lex hung up her call with Changkyun and entered the bus that was thankfully not packed with people.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hello, this is Changkyun. I'm free next Wednesday and would love to hang out.

 

Aiana: Hi Changkyun, that's great! Thank you so much. It would be great to hang out with you and Lex.

 

Yes we will have so much fun. It's gonna be a great day!

 

Aiana: Yes I hope so. It will be a great birthday in a long time.

 

urm why hasn't the other birthdays been great?

 

Aiana: I guess I've just been lonely for so long and been through so much in high school that I don't talk to anyone anymore.

 

You don't have to worry anymore! We are here, your friends. Dark times are limited. The dark era is over now. I hope we can be good friends.

 

Aiana: Thank you Changkyun. I am glad I found you guys.

 

Now stop getting emotional and receive this virtual hug! *sending virtual hug*

 

Aiana: Wow Changkyun. I guess anything is possible with technology nowadays. *receiving virtual hug* I'm waiting for the real one soon :)

 

 You see I work with computers. Of course anything is possible.

 

 

 

Right now Changkyun was blushing so hard his face was bright as a red tomato and his ears were so warm he could fry an egg.

Learning upon Aiana's loneliness, Changkyun was shocked as he didn't seem a beautiful girl like her would be lonely. Maybe she didn't have anyone at home or couldn't make friends. It was Lex after all who called her over to talk.

Thinking more about it Changkyun did notice that her interaction with the rest of her classmates was limited. Pondering about it wouldn't do anything now. He was glad they talked and hoped that Aiana wouldn't get lonely anymore, since Changkyun and Lex are there for her now after all.  

His phone stopped buzzing with the incoming messages from Aiana so he got up and opened his galaxy themed laptop that he absolutely adored. He had to look for a gift for Aiana, something she would like and maybe use every day, maybe something that would remind Aiana of Changkyun. Maybe it was time to gift her something more than friendship. Yes that would be the perfect gift for the perfect two.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the day of Aiana's birthday and Changkyun woke up extra early to make sure his attire was set and ready and Aiana's gift was packed. He called Lex and told her what he'd gift Aiana and Lex being Lex fangirled to the max and couldn't stop squealing.

He stood in front of the mirror, putting his red shirt over his white t-shirt and left the buttons undone he then styled his soft hair up and parted it from the side. He looked into the mirror all dressed up and ready but he was very nervous and couldn't wait till they all meet.

Changkyun picked up his phone and messaged Lex if she was ready to leave and almost instantly Lex texted back saying she was at the train station waiting for him. Changkyun had got the green signal. Today was either going to be a really good day or a really shit day.

The sun beamed down on the ground heating it as the previous days had been gloomy and grey. It was just after midday and the smell of food spread in the streets, which salivated Lex's mouth.  The duo entered the restaurant and a waving hand caught their eyes.

"Hi guys, let's sit down. Aiana had booked a table already, saving a lot of standing around and doing nothing. Nando's was one of Aiana's favourite place to eat. It was chicken after all.

"So pick anything, the meals on me", Changkyun spoke, Lex choked on the water.

"Okay, ooh can I get half chicken, spice level hot please and a portion of chips with coleslaw." It seemed Aiana loved her spice too.

"Lex what about you?"

"I'm getting the same too."

"Okay let me go order then" Changkyun went to go order and came back with some drinks to the girls who seemed to be talking about chicken.

"I didn't know you love chicken Aiana", Lex asked

"Hahahaha, I do love chicken, you would be surprised, I'm the only one who loves chicken like crazy in my family. My brother loves burger kind more. I'm not the kind of person who would love burger king to that extent". Changkyun listened to her voice. It seemed so soft and soulful to hear. The little accents in some of the words she puts in are adorable and the way the words play around her tongue like saying Crayzay instead of crazy drove Changkyun mad. He want to hold her and make her his already.

Changkyun turned to Lex who had been pinching him on the side of his leg; her way of telling to pay attention and that the food was here.

Taste buds tingling and mouthwatering, they dived into the food and no sound except for the utensils hitting the ceramic plate was made at the table. Lex who seemed to find it a bit spicy started jumping up and down.

"Guys lemme quickly go order some ice-cream. I really can't handle the spice" Lex stood up and rushed to the counter to order some.

Changkyun thought this was the perfect timing to give her his gift. He cleared his throat before proceeding.

"Aiana?"

Aiana lifted her head and looked at Changkyun. It had seemed that the atmosphere got somewhat tense.

She let out a small hmm

Changkyun took that as a sign and continued.

"I wanted to tell you something. Actually it's been a long time since I've wanted to tell you."

Changkyun grew even more nervous, almost sweating; not knowing if it was the heat indoors or the fact that he was sitting in front of the love of his life, almost about to confess. It was most likely the latter.

Changkyun carried on talking as if he was in a trance.

"Ever since I've seen you, it seemed like the heavens had personally bestowed an angel. Do you know every time I see you, my heart beats 100 times more? Do you know every time our eyes meet my breathe halts? Every time you talk I feel like time has stopped. Yes I know I might be going on a tangent but I wanted to say that I... I like you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Aiana took the gift in her hand and opened it, it was a beautiful charm bracelet with two options, one bracelet that said CK on it and one that said AN on it.

"If you accept me then the one with CK is yours and if you don't then the one with AN is yours".

Aiana came closer to Changkyun and held his hand with one hand and the other hand went to his face. She slowly closed in a placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips before pulling back reminding herself she was in a public place. Then she took out the bracelet with the CK beads and wore it on her hand.

"Yes Changkyun, I will be your girlfriend" Aiana said before pulling Changkyun into a hug and whispered a thank you.

Changkyun who was over the moon was not thinking straight, the woman who he had loved for 2 years is finally his; they were finally a couple.

Lex who had been watching this wonderful scene finally came back with her ice-cream and sat down. After all it was Changkyun and Lex's plan, if she hadn't ordered the spicy chicken then she wouldn't have had to gotten up to get ice-cream hence leaving them alone for Changkyun to finally reveal his feelings to the one he loved.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a week since Lex started work; she had gotten accustomed to the tasks for example shelfing, tilling, organizing etc. but her favourite task was working in the warehouse and checking all the arrivals. The warehouse was quiet, just the way she likes it- and there she could do anything she could. Kkkkrkkkkkrkkkk. It was her walkie talkie, what did they want upstairs this time?

"Yes, what's needed?" hopefully it's not too heavy to bring upstairs; she didn't want to use the lift yet.

"We need item number 15514, please bring it upstairs". What was item 15514? Lex looked it up on the catalogue and saw it was a rocking chair. Damn, she did have to use the lift. Lex closed the book and headed to section C and found the rocking chair that her manager wanted to bring upstairs. She used the large pushing trolley to carry the rocking chair to the lift and pressed G for ground floor. Lex closed her eyes; she was very scared of the lift, scared that it might stop or fall through the earth. Ding. She heard. She quickly opens her eyes as the doors opened and pulled the trolley out with her. She was thankful that the lift journey was safe.

"Lex, please show this customer the chair and explain all the specifications". The manager left tapping Lex on her back and without saying anything; he had always been like that, a man of less words. The customer turned around and looked at Lex, he smiled very widely and very loudly greeted her.

"Hey Lex, what a surprise! How are you?" To say that Lex was shocked was an understatement for it had been the doctor who stood before her in tight jeans with a snapback showing his killer forehead.

"Dr Lee, it's you. I'm fine thank you, how have you been? I believe this is the item you have requested". The doctor looked at the rocking chair and smiled even bigger.

"Please call me Minhyuk. I have been well. The rocking chair is perfect! I can't wait to bring it home, my sister will be very happy! She's been in stress lately; I hope this gift can help calm her down. You see I am very good at calming people down". He was a doctor; he must have had training in keeping people calm during tense moments. To see a doctor that wasn't always stressed and smiled a lot made Lex think that Dr Lee, well Minhyuk, must be a very strong person inside.

"I hope this gift is liked by your sister, it will be really useful- I can assure you Sir!" Lex wanted to stay professional; maybe next time she will finally call the doctor Minhyuk but maybe not today for she was on the job and had the manager's evil pair of eyes on her. Minhyuk had noticed how tense Lex was and approached her ear. "I don't really like your manager, he seems kind of urm what's the word? Stuck up?" he whispered. He was right,  manager Chae was a real idiot, uncaring about others feelings and only cared about himself.

Lex's breathing really had quickened over the past ten seconds. The close proximity of Minhyuk did put her out of her comfort zone but he somewhat felt warm, the ability to make one feel that once the day had ended he was the potential haven she could run to. To hide from the darkness of the world as if he had shone the brightest out of all the stars on a dark night. Lex took a step back and mentally sighed, she was really out there thinking Minhyuk could be her safe haven when she had nothing special about her.

"The self-checkout tills are over there, help yourself and if there are any difficulties please annoy my snobby manager. Thank you" Lex whispered the last bit about her manager which Minhyuk managed to hear before exiting the shop floor. She had almost stormed into the lift and slammed the buttons to go back to the basement and have time for herself.

A loud bang came and the doors were shut, this scared the living hell out of Lex. She forgot to take the stairs and walked right into her fears. Why the lift wasn't moving, Lex didn't know. Pressing the buttons a couple of times didn't work either, she knew it was futile but she didn't know what else she could do. Another big sound was heard and Lex screamed. "Shit oh my God, help please help someone get me out of here". Lex couldn't think straight anymore, her breathing was getting very irregular, her body sweating and sloppy words coming out of her mouth, the most important being the doctor's name.

"HELP ME, MINHYUK" Lex felt her legs get weak, her vision getting foggy and with that Lex had collapsed on the floor with perhaps hearing her name in the distant before losing all conscious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minhyuk had noticed how tense Lex was and approached her ear. "I don't really like your manager, he seems kind of urm what's the word? Stuck up?" he whispered. Minhyuk noticed the strawberry smell on Lex, it was very sweet-the addicting kind of sweet. He had actually noticed the same fragrance the first time they had met but this time it was stronger and this time the smell of roasted coffee beans wasn't there.

Minhyuk didn't really like the manager simply because of the way the manager looked at Lex which Minhyuk had felt quite restless about. He looked at her as if he wanted to devour her and Minhyuk wanted to kick him for that, right where he deserves it. Minhyuk actually saw the manager tap Lex on her back through the mirror that a customer was holding as he walked past. It infuriated him, the touch, the intense eyes everything about the manager and it felt as if he was a teenager again with all these feelings of hate and all because of strawberry girl. Gosh what are these feelings, Minhyuk pondered.

Lex took a step back and pointed to the direction behind Minhyuk. "The self-check-out tills are over there, help yourself and if there are any difficulties please annoy my snobby manager. Thank you" Minhyuk snickered, he would no way call over the manager, the person he despised at this moment. Lex had seemed a little out of it, perhaps she was tired after a long day of work, Minhyuk thought to himself.

After Lex had left, Minhyuk approached the self-checkout tills and waited in line for his turn. A few moments later, a very loud noise had erupted in the store and came in the direction of the lift along with a scream that almost sounded like Lex. Everyone rushed towards the sound wait, Minhyuk did see Lex go in the direction of the lifts maybe it was her-putting one and two together, Minhyuk ran towards the lifts before hearing his name. He reached the lift and knocked on it, screaming her name with all his might, in fear that something may happen to her.

"LEX! Don't worry you will be fine! Someone please help her, she's in danger!"

Someone had come sprinting and handed the manager with the master key to stop the lift from going down and to open the door. Minhyuk ran inside and lifted Lex in bridal style to bring her out of the lift and laid her near the compost soil bags. A worker brought some water and Minhyuk took it and sprinkled some on Lex's face to awaken her. Minhyuk sprinkled the water a couple of times then shook her. " Wake up Lex, please wake up" Minhyuk said almost in tears.

When Lex moved, Minhyuk was so relived. Her eyes opened slowly adjusting to the lighting and saw before her that Minhyuk was with her holding water in one hand and her with another hand.

"Be careful, you scared me so much Lex! Here drink some of this water" Lex nodded and brought her cherry lips to the glass of water that Minhyuk held, his other hand had moved to the back of Lex's head. Of course the manager had been watching this all along; he screwed his eyes at the both of them and kissed his teeth. Minhyuk had noticed the sound that came from behind them and turned around to talk to the manager.

" Is it okay that Lex takes the rest of today off? She seems very out of today and I hope you understand" the manager rolled his eyes at what Minhyuk had said. Of course the manager would understand, he wasn't a douche bag, why would he let Lex suffer? Minhyuk wasn't the only one that cared for Lex.

"Yes, I think Lex should take the day off. Please take some rest and I will see you tomorrow". And with the manager had left and the crowd dispersed behind him.

Minhyuk looked at Lex, she was almost about to cry but before she could he hugged her tightly. His arms were slowly making their way up her back and then his hands were making small circles to calm her down. The addition of also making hushing noises to calm her down worked for she hadn't cried. Minhyuk was right. He did know how to make people feel better.

Lex couldn't refuse Minhyuk's offer to drive her home, he started whimpering and had a very sad face on. She couldn't say no but she felt bad that Minhyuk had to make time and drop her; he was a very busy man after all. Minhyuk put the rocking chair in the back seats and Lex sat in the front seat putting her address in the GPS. Minhyuk entered the car and noticed that Lex hadn't worn her safety belt so taking the initiative, he grabbed onto the seat belt and secured it.

Their faces were a centimeter apart, tempting not to lean forward even more. Lex's heart beat racing, not like it doesn't beat so loudly whenever she is around Minhyuk. Lex's eyes set on Minhyuk's eyes for a second and blinked her way out of the deep trance of his brown orbs.

Lex had almost stopped breathing whilst this had happened, afraid she wouldn't pass out again.

"You can breathe now" Minhyuk jokingly said. At this Lex had turned almost red but she was glad Minhyuk didn't notice this otherwise he would have started to tease her again.

When they reached her flat, Minhyuk pulled out his phone and gave it to Lex. "Put your number in here, this way I know you're okay"

"Isn't that too direct to ask a girl for her phone number?" she said whilst typing her number into Minhyuk's phone then calling it until her phone buzzed.

"It's not really direct if I'm the one that requested for you to have the day off and to bring you home, in fact, you should consider this a good thing"

"What good thing? Because you brought me home? Or because we are friends?"

"Friends? Wow I didn't think you would agree so easily, now you're trapped and you can't escape" Minhyuk faked an evil laugh and then his laugh got louder and more genuine which brought a smile to Lex's face.

"Here you go, my number. Thank you for dropping me home" Lex said before exiting the car.

"It's okay Lex, that's what friends do. I hope you get some rest today. Have a nice day, bye" he waved before starting his car and heading off.

Lex waited till the car had left her vision before climbing the stairs to her flat and hitting the soft bed in her room.

Lex didn't want to sleep, not after the hurdle of emotions she just went through. She has Minhyuk's number and they are friends- the biggest achievement of all time according to her. Just talking to him and being around him was enough for Lex and didn't want to have any more expectations. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a one-sided crush. She got out her phone and quickly added Minhyuk's number to her contacts, with the name field bearing the name of MinMin. Cute. She saved it and then stared at it for a couple of seconds before kissing the screen of her phone and squealing in her bed.  Seems like Minhyuk's charms worked on Lex, he really was a specialist, a specialist in making Lex's heart race.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_The sky which had observed silent treatment to the world couldn't take it anymore. The rain dropped from the sky like buckets of water being poured. The loud bangs and the constant lightning dropped from the sky. Everything was witnessed by the above and this time it wasn't silent._

_"I am sick and tired of this bullshit. How much do I have to handle"_

_"You aren't so good yourself either. Constantly coming home to having you sleep with random stranger"_

_"He is no random stranger. He is my boyfriend, someone who I love. He treasures me and keeps me alive with his love. Something my 'husband' couldn't do."_

_"Yes a random stranger. You're married to me you're supposed to be mine, not his"_

_"Listen you drunkard I don't belong to anyone. The last time we were supposedly husband and wife was when you came home the other day drunk as fuck and hit me with those hands you brute"_

 

Lex tossed and turned in her bed, in pain and in agony. The vivid images in her head were too much for her. She was still in a deep trance, trying to overcome the horrifying sounds, the thunder and the constant shouting. She started to whimper and her tears were constantly flowing. She unknowingly squeezed the soft toy next to her.

 

_"You fucking deserved it you bitch after I saw those messages to that bastard"_

_The man raised his hand and made a strike across the woman's face, leaving a red mark. Bang_

**Bang**

Lex woke up sweating, panting, and in a crying mess. The loud thunder from outside got even louder and Lex let out a shriek. Quickly she took her phone from the bedside table and fiddling with it she dialed a number at 4 in the morning.

Of course Changkyun wouldn't pick up. It's so early in the morning and he must be asleep.

Lex was almost was on the brink of fainting, it was the last straw and she couldn't stop herself from panicking.

A sound blared from her phone, startling her. Why was he calling her? Lex tried to take a big breathe in and picked up the phone.

"Hey Lex, I saw you were online. Why are you up at this hour?"

Lex's breathing became irregular. She couldn't make out what Minhyuk was saying to her.

"Lex, are you okay? Lex?"

Minhyuk heard Lex's' breathing increase and he instantly became aware of what maybe happening.

"Lex I want you to stay calm. Take in slow and deep breathes sweetie. On the count of three breathe in and out. One, two, three breathe in. One, two, three breathe out."

Lex tried to follow Minhyuks words, she really did want to listen to him and believe in him"

_Listen you drunkard, I'm not yours_

Lex started hyperventilating even more than before, the words and the scene was blurry but this one line stood out. She was doomed

"Hello Lex? Please try and calm down. I am here for you please don't worry; there is nothing to be afraid of"

That's right there was nothing to be afraid of. Minhyuk was really there for her.

"Min...Minhyu...Minhyuk, help me please"

"Lex yes I'm here, here to help you!

"Thank you. Thank you so much"

Lex's breathing had stabalised but she realized how much of a fool she just made out of herself.

"Minhyuk, listen I am so sorry for this. I hope I didn't terrify you"

"Lex, I hope you know you're my friend and that this was nothing. I am a doctor and I'm specialized in treating people"

Can he fix Lex though?

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time"

Minhyuk giggled. "It's okay. I am just glad I called you when I saw you online on Whatsapp."

"Minhyuk-shii"

"Hmmm"

"Why were you awake at this time?"

Minhyuk let out a sigh

"I just came back from the hospital and I had a very long shift today. So many patients were booked in and I didn't even have time to rest"

"I hope you rest then Minhyuk-shii. Please rest well and thank you again for helping me"

"Hmm it's okay. I hope whatever caused you this is solved as soon as possible. I will talk to you later. Good Night"

"Good Night Minhyuk-shii"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ringing bell echoes in the campus hallways signifying the start of the lunch break. The chattering in the hallways leading to the canteen had grown louder, mostly because Lex had been pestering Changkyun and Aiana to tell them about their latest date. The couple finally gave up and told Lex about their time at the ice rink and how Changkyun was an absolute gentleman during the date. They had also bought matching keyrings from the ice rink as a souvenir for their time together.

"Wow. Honestly that's so couple goals, I'm so jealous." Lex muttered whilst walking behind them.

"Why are you so down, Lex? Don't be sad sweetie, you'll meet your prince charming soon."

"Aiana's right. He's probably waiting for you at some circus."

Lex took her bag and slammed it on Changkyun's back. "Ow! That hurt so much. You best hurry up otherwise all the barbeque chicken and rice will be finished"

Changkyun ran to stand in line and the girls followed behind him chatting about the sleepover the girls had that night. They were excited and had thought about a lot of movies to watch like romantic, horror or comedy and other activities they could do to pass the time.

 

Once Lex had arrived at Aiana's house, she immediately went to the kitchen to see what snacks Aiana had prepared. The snacks had to be perfect otherwise the sleepover would he so mundane. Aiana had such a great taste; she had made caramel popcorn, ordered pizza and a huge cola bottle and had m&ms on standby just in case the popcorn ran out during the movie marathons.

"So, what shall we put on? I was thinking something like Harry Potter or Deadpool 2"

Shaking her head, Aiana flipped on the sofa and grabbed the remote.

"No way, lets watch _to all the boys I've loved._ You will love it. I'm in love with male lead. Just make sure not to tell Changkyun that because he might get jealous."

Lex sat beside her and just nodded. She hadn't seen the movie yet so she was anticipating what the movie would be like especially since Aiana had been going on and on about it.

It was quite late and by the end of the movies (yes they watched all of Noah's movies), the living room was a mess and both the girls were knocked out fast asleep on the couch. The door made a creaky noise and the noise of keys rattling echoed the hallways of the house. The one responsible for the noise entered the house swiftly and made their way to the kitchen.

Lex jolted from her sleep once she heard footsteps in the kitchen and started to panic as she thought about all the possible things that the intruder could do or who it was; a burglar, a killer or even druggy. She quietly got up and slowly creeped towards the kitchen, grabbing the next available weapon on the way which happened to be a flower vase. She peaked carefully from the kitchen door and there the intruder stood, it was a he, and he was eating an apple? Lex stood so confused. How does this intruder have the audacity to enter her friend's house and stand in her kitchen eating from the fruit basket? She was vexed and had enough so she charged into the kitchen like a bull with the vase raising it to aim for his head. She screamed with a high pitched voice which alerted the intruder making him turn around. She stopped screaming. Her hand fell down beside her. Her eyes grew wide. It was Minhyuk. Wait. The intruder is Minhyuk?

"Minhyuk? What are you doing here?" Lex questioned putting the vase down

"Wait what? Shouldn't I be asking you that question? What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house? Wait you live here?" slowly Lex made the connections and finally realized what was happening. "You're Aiana's brother? Oh my god you totally are. It makes sense now. Both your surnames match and you recently bought the rocking chair and that's in her room"

"At least that saves some explaining to do. Here sit. Do you want some water? I'm really sorry for startling you."  Lex nods and Minhyuk grabs a glass of water for her. She was glad he had offered her some water but it didn't help her racing heart because she was alone with Minhyuk. If only this moment lasts even longer than it should, she thought.

"You know, we literally keep bumping into each other. I want to call it destiny but I hope this doesn't make you feel weird but i'm just telling you how I feel".

"Well I don't know if it is destiny but I do feel a special connection, one that requires trust and patience. The universe has it ways of doing things, it has its charms and it's complications" Lex didn't know what she was saying but all she knew was that she felt safe with Minhyuk ever since that night he calmed her down. She could say anything and he wouldn't judge her- which little he had him figured out.

"Why are you talking about destiny all of a sudden?" Lex fiddled with the tables under surface and scratched it feeling a little uneasy.

"I don't know, I always think that things happen for a reason and that the universe has it mysterious ways of doing things. Just like you said, I completely agree. You're becoming someone special to me and we haven't even hanged out properly but one thing I do know is that people become even closer in the hardest, toughest times." Minhyuk was almost out of oxygen but yet he continued talking, "Because I know it's been a hard time for you and I know your friends are there for you but somehow I want to be the one to take responsibility keep you away from all harm, because you're special."

Lex didn't know what to say. For most of her life she had been love deprived, lonely and no one was there to take care for her and to hear those comforting words from Minhyuk made her feel like really the storm had died down and the sun hiding behind the grey clouds had come out.

"Thank you honestly for being there for me. It's like God bestowed an angel for me or that someone is really looking out for me. Thank you for being by my side"

Minhyuk moved closer to Lex and held her hands, "You're welcome sweetie".

"Are you okay with telling me what made you have a panic attack that night?" He slowly rubbed her thumb to keep her calm and looked at her, her sparkling eyes were really beautiful and mesmerising that it took Minhyuk's breath away.

"I had a nightmare. I usually have them when I'm really stressed and they're usually about my biological parents. You see I'm adopted and my parents are quite poor so I came to London to get an education and basically earn for them. Without them I guess I would have died."

Lex breathed a little, she was a little frightened but carried on explaining to Minhyuk. "They told me that my biological parents got killed by my mother's husband. Once my mother's husband found out that she had a child that wasn't his, he killed my mum and dad. That man was a killer and he killed parents. At this time I was with my dad's sister so I was safe and later on they adopted me."

Lex felt as if her verbal vomit would scare Minhyuk but Minhyuk continued calming her by rubbing his thumb on her hand. She felt reassured by this and was glad she had Minhyuk beside her.

"I'm actually surprised I'm not having a breakdown right now. You really do have that aura in you; the one I felt when I first saw you."

"As long as you're okay now, I'm happy. I'll stay as long as you'd like me to". He unfolded their hands and he raised his own to her face and closing in, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. And again. But on her nose. He couldn't go on, not more than that, not yet. So he rested his head against hers to stop himself because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

"I guess it's late, you should go to bed" Minhyuk uttered. Lex hummed quietly. She got up slowly leaving Minhyuk in the kitchen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The coding lesson still had 20 minutes left until the class was dismissed and Lex was getting bored. On the other hand, Changkyun was copying the notes from the board but he could tell that Lex was getting bored and a bit irritated from hearing the lecture on the triple check code. Changkyun mouthed to ask if she was okay. Lex replied with thumbs up and laid her head on the table. She had work that afternoon and after the sleep over at Aiana's, her energy was drained out of her. She was really tired and just couldn't wait till she got home after her shift.

Finally the lecturer ended the lesson and everyone started packing up to head out of the class.

"Lex are you okay? Is it because you're tired from yesterday's sleepover? What did you girls do to be so tired? Let me guess you fangirled over that Noah guy, I'm not surprised to be honest. Aiana can't shut up about him"

Lex giggled a little "Yeah, just a little tired from yesterday. I also have work later in the afternoon so I have to save up my energy for that"

"Aww let me get you a vanilla latte then, it will energise you for work" Changkyun patted her head before leading the way to the nearest Costa.

 

Changkyun was right about the coffee, it did help. Lex was on her way to work and her phone vibrated. It was Minhyuk's message telling her that he was going to pick her up after work. Replying a quick okay and see you, she entered the store to start her shift.

The manager greeted her as she arrived and explained her duties that she had to do today. Manager Chae avoided giving any tasks for Lex that had anything related to the lifts as a consequence of the event that occurred from last time. Lex was glad that Manager Chae took that into account even if he was a bit of a snob.

Lex had finally almost ended her shift which mostly consisted of walking around the store 5 times to check the inventory was in stock with Manager Chae nagging almost every 20 minutes to why there was sand scattered in every other aisle. She was knackered and just wanted to sleep but she remembered that Minhyuk was going to pick her up.

"Lex, can you come here for a second" Manager Chae called. Lex walked to Mr. Chae to see why he was calling her when her shift was over and it was time for her to leave.

Whilst walking over to him, Lex didn't see the small shovel that laid on the floor and she tripped over it, landing on Manager Chae and making him fall on the floor with him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Manager Chae. I didn't see the shovel on the floor and I slipped" Lex slowly got, making sure she doesn't squish Manager Chae (who was thin and tall).

"It's okay Lex, are you okay? I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for being so bossy today. Actually, the centre director will be visiting tomorrow so I wanted everything perfect before she comes"

Manager Chae is talking like a normal person was a rare sight to see. Even Lex was shocked. Maybe he does have a lot mood swings as the rumours say.

"Sir, it's seriously fine. I'm okay no need to worry. I heard that the CD will come soon, I didn't know it'd be tomorrow. No wonder everyone was being frantic today"

"Yes, well you take care and have a safe journey. I see someone is waiting for you"

Lex turned around and saw that it was Minhyuk standing there so she told Manager Chae her goodbyes and walked over to him.

"Hi, shall we go?" Minhyuk nodded and took Lex to his car. It had been 10 minutes and Minhyuk hadn't said a word. It was killing Lex that he wasn't talking to her.

"Hey Minhyuk, are you okay" Minhyuk had almost slammed the brakes, but luckily there were no cars behind them. He carefully parked in a restaurant car park and stopped the engine.

"So let me go straight to the point. Why were you so close to Manager Chae? And why is he acting so weird around you?" Minhyuk blurted out in rage

"Wait you're jealous? You ARE jealous. Oh my god I never thought you'd be jealous!" Lex was actually surprised that he was jealous.

"Of course I am, I don't want anyone touching you like that even if it was an accident. I am the one that protects you and you belong to me"

"Wait that sounds like a confession to be honest"

"What if it is? What will you do about it"

"This" Lex closed the distance between them and Minhyuk's senses went on fire, he could smell the strawberry smell and feel the hands that were placed on his face. They closed in and melted into each other like the waves of the ocean crashing onto the shore. It felt like they were floating in their own world, flying together above the horizons and no one mattered. As if they were the only two people on the planet. Their hearts were beating faster and faster as the kiss grew even deeper, evoking sensations that they had never felt before.

"Ow" Lex said whilst hitting her knee on the gear joystick noticing it was bleeding.

"Wait, let me apply some bandages." Minhyuk grabbed the first aid kit and applied the dressing on her knee.

"There that should do it"

Minhyuk looked at Lex and smiled.

"Remember, us meeting for the first time? All I will say is thank god for first aid"


End file.
